Sigmus
|damage=med |accuracy=med |range=med |rate=vhigh |capacity=20, 25~ext |level=1 }} The Sigmus is a submachine gun found in GoldenEye Wii and GoldenEye Reloaded. The Sigmus is a different weapon depending on version; in the Wii version it is an SP89, a civilian "pistol" version of the MP5K which lacks a front grip and paddle magazine release, while in Reloaded it is an MP5K-N with a Navy trigger group. Its first appearance is in the Dam level. Overview The Sigmus is a fully automatic weapon, with a 20 round magazine. It has a high fire rate with a fast reload, the downside of the Sigmus is that it has very poor damage, range and accuracy. If you want a more efficient SMG try finding the Sigmus 9, the Stauger UA-1 or the best SMG in Goldeneye Reloaded, the Strata SV-400. Missions Located Goldeneye Reloaded *Dam Single Player The Sigmus is the first submachine gun found in Single player used by vairous enemies. Even though it can be useful in close combat, the 20 round magazine and weak damage makes it tough to kill multiple enemies, you would be more effective with an assault rifle. In Campaign you will find the Sigmus with two attachements, one with a reflex sight and one with a Silencer . Apart from the Sigmus with a Silencer I suggest you don't pick it up and move along to a better gun. Multiplayer The Sigmus is the first unlockable sub machine gun in online multiplayer. It has a 4 to 6 shot kill at short range and a 5 to 7 shot kill at long range. The iron sights are reasonably fine, a front post in a hooded ring. Again I suggest avoiding this gun until you unlock better ones, but if you want to get the kill achievements, I suggest you do these things to help make kills. The reflex sight is the best choice as a prodives a better sight picture and it helps in darkened area's, the Laser can help in some situations but provides no major help, the next best attachement is the silencer, good if you want a stealth approach but keep in mind you loss some damage potenial, the ACOG really won't help but provides ok aim, the thermal sight is usless. For Gadgets with the Sigmus, you want to concentrate on staying on par with the other stronger guns. So, you want a boost in lethality, capacity and accuracy. With this said i think the gadets are obvious. For gadet 1 I suggest HI-cap Magazines, even though it increases by 25%, from 20 rounds to the 25, the added 5 rounds will save you in most situations. For gadget 2 Heavy Hitter is a must, even if you do fire first, the enemy will most likely still kill you before you kill them, heavy hitter will stop this from happening. Last but not least, Snap Shot for Gadget 3, with most SMG's you're mostly going to be firing from the hip, and Snap Shot boosts you chance of hitting your enemy. With the Sigmus, I would steer away from open areas and stay indoors. You want might want the enemy to come to you and then ambush them. Attachments Silencer Reflex Sight Laser Pointer ACOG Scope Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns